


A Ouran Christmas

by AmandeBw



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: To distract the hosts from their surprise, Kyra decides that there is no better way then to prank the hell out of them... not to mention that everythting will be so much easier if they're too mad to realize she isn't there.





	A Ouran Christmas

     "Haruhi! Look at what happened to my marvelous hair! There's no way I can show up at school looking like this!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically as Haruhi stared at his neon green hair. The second she saw it she decided to ignore it, she had seen her fair share of weird things since joining the host club. "Let's just go sempai, Kyoya-sempai will get mad if we're late." Haruhi said when something came rolling down the hall. "What is that?" She wondered picking it up. As she held it up, Tamaki jumped away squeaking in fear, "Be... Belze... Belzeneth!". Haruhi barely had time to turn the doll around and read 'Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh' before Tamaki, from behind the trashcan, exclaimed," Now Haruhi, daddy wants you to drop that doll right now.". "There's nothing wrong with this doll sempai. I don't need to- ouch, my finger." She said, putting her wounded finger to her mouth. "It's the curse! The curse is taking effect! Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy will save you!" He cried out.  
*  
     Meanwhile, on the other side of the academy, Kyra grinned as she prepared her next prank. "Two down, five to go." She whispered as she entered Kyoya's class.  
     "Kyoya-sempai!" She called and the older teen turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry but... Can I borrow your computer? It's really urgent." She said as she gave him 'the puppy eyes'. He sighed before telling her, "Fine, but bring it back before four o'clock.". "No problem sir! You'll have it back by three!" She said giving him a salute before running out.  
     Kyra ran down the hall before passing the computer to her best friend Alice. "Thanks Al, Honey's next." She told her happily before running off.  
*  
     Honey was skipping down the hallway, Usa-chan under his arm, when he saw it from the corner of his eye. "Look Usa-chan! It's cake!" He said happily, twirling his bunny around. Kyra felt her heart tightened but she smiled and strengthened her resolve before pulling the cake away.  
*  
     The next person who fell victim to Kyra's tricks was Morinozuka. As he was looking around for Honey, a hidden speaker started to play on repeat," I hate you Morinozuka!" It was a recording Kyra had gotten from the toothache incident a few months ago, but just as planned it did the trick. Soon enought, Mori was going crazy trying to find where the speaker was hidden.  
      Then came the twins turn. Kaoru and Hikaru's pranking had been slightly harder then the others considering that they, themselves, were the kings of pranking. Kyra had to wait until the twins were all alone and had to 'put them to sleep' before making the preparations. Later on, when the twins woke up they were tied up in the middle of the lunch area and were wearing pink dresses and blonde girl wigs.  
      Last, but not least, was Kyoya. As promised she returned his computer at three o'clock sharp and as he left the room, minutes later, a bucket filled with iced water fell upon him completely frying it. When everyone met up in front of the host club, Haruhi yelled angrily at Kyra, "What the hell did you do that for Kyra? These pranks of yours weren't funny!". Kyra just shrugged her shoulders and grinned before saying, "It was a prank Haruhi, learn to take a joke." Rolling her eyes she walked away and Haruhi sighed. "I don't get why she did that, it's the first time Kyra has used her pranks this way." She said as she opened the doors of the host club.  
      But instead of the usual rose petals, snowflakes flew out of the room. As the host club stepped inside the room their eyes widened in surprise when they saw that the room was now a Winter Wonderland and that in the center stood a large Christmas tree. "Uh? You guys are already here?" Alice said as she wrapped another garland around the tree. "Wow! It's so pretty A-chan!" Honey said running inside the room, jumping in the fake snow and rolling in it. "Thanks Honey but I'm not the one who did this, I just helped. Anyway, do you want your presents now or later?" She asked joyfully to which Tamaki answered, "Presents? I want mine now!".  
      There had been a present for everyone. One of those commoners ugly Christmas sweater and some shampoo for Tamaki, a new phone and a free pass in a famous sushi restaurant to try the legendary 'fancy' tuna for Haruhi, a new uniform for Mori with a video of the year starring Honey and himself, and cake for Honey. The twins had gotten new school uniforms with their name on them and a address for new prank supplies.  
      "Here's yours sempai." Alice said handing Kyoya a box. As he opened it Kyoya's eyes narrowed on the brand new computer. Lifting his eyes up to look at Alice he said, "Earlier you said that you weren't the one who planned this. Who was it?" Alice gulped before answering nervously, "I... She said not to tell.". "So it was Kyra. Where is she now?" He questioned her. "Kyra did this? So were the pranks used to distract us?" The twins asked receiving a slight nod from Alice. Haruhi eyes widened in realization as she began feeling bad for yelling on Kyra earlier. "Where is she Alice?" Kyoya insisted. But Alice, with tears in her eyes, ran into Kaoru's arms. "Stop it Kyoya, you're scaring Al." He said over protectively. Kyoya glared at him and left.  
*  
   One month later, San Francisco CA  
      Kyra was sitting on the monkey bars in the recess area from her new school, watching as students left one by one. She missed Japan, the host club, and Alice but more importantly she missed him, Kyoya Otori. She had always had a crush on him to be honest. "Bored." She whispered. "What is it Kyr?" Naomi, one of her newest friends, asked. "Bored! I'm so freaking bored!" She exclaimed in frustration. Naomi chuckled at her friend's antics, after spending a month with her she had gotten used to it. "As much as I'd loved to help with whatever crazy idea you're getting I need to go home." She said leaving after a brief goodbye.  
      Kyra almost groaned in frustration when someone , from under her, said, "Since that friend of yours had to leave, how about I entertain you?". Kyra's eyes widened as she jumped off the bars and came face to face with him. "Kyoya." She whispered, her voice trembling as she said his name. "You are one difficult women to find Miss. Winchester." He said, stalking toward her. "But... What are you doing here." Kyra asked, walking backwards until her back connected with the wall. "Don't think you can escape me so easily Baka." He said gently before pulling her towards him into a kiss.  
The End


End file.
